


Marianna

by MystExplorer



Category: The Infectious Madness of Dr. Dekker
Genre: Beaches, Blackouts, Gen, Nudity, Police, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: A short story based on the FMV game The Infectious Madness of Dr. Dekker.





	Marianna

Marianna opened her eyes. She was lying on her side and all she could see was sand. _I must be on the beach_, she thought. _I love the beach but I don’t sleep there. What happened last night? How did I get here? _She wracked her brain trying to figure it out. _I went to The Pearl and danced. I know that for sure. But then what? _She tried her best to remember but nothing came to her. _Why can’t I remember? _For a few seconds, she had a vision of herself underwater. She was floating above a gigantic creature of some kind. But the vision was gone before she could make out any other details. _That must have been a dream. This is so frustrating! It’s as if my memories of the last few hours have been stolen from me. I guess I might as well get up and head on home._

It was then that Marianna realized something else. _I’m naked! And covered in seaweed! _She stood up and shook the seaweed off her. _Where the hell are my clothes?! _She scanned the beach but her clothes were nowhere to be seen. _Great! I wake up naked on the beach and have no idea where my clothes are. What a way to start the day! _She quickly covered herself with her arms and began walking, desperate to find something to wear or at least hide behind.

Before long, Marianna came across some sunbathers. _Worth a shot_, she thought and approached them cautiously.

“Hi!” she said with an awkward smile. “Um… I’m in a bit of a situation here.”

“I can see that,” one of the sunbathers said with a wink.

“I was just wondering if you had a spare swimsuit or some extra clothes I could borrow.”

“No, sorry. I’d lend you my bikini but then I might get arrested.”

“Like you’re about to!” another sunbather said and pointed further down the beach. Marianna looked and saw a police officer coming towards her.

_Crap! Must act natural_.

“I hate to break it to you, love, but this isn’t a nude beach,” the officer said matter-of-factly. “I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me.”

“Ok,” Marianna said, trying her best to remain calm. “Am I under arrest?”

“No but consider this a warning. I’ll make sure you get home safely.”

“Thanks!” She turned back to the sunbathers. “Can I please borrow that towel?”

“Sure!” they said and handed it over. Marianna wrapped it around herself and followed the officer to his car.

“It’s all right,” he said as he opened the door for her. “People get drunk and turn up in strange places all the time. Nothing to worry about really.”

“I don’t drink,” Marianna said pointedly and got into the backseat.

“Course you don’t,” the officer said sarcastically and closed the door behind her.

_Damn, this is so embarrassing! Good thing my neighbor has a spare key to my flat. I suppose I’ll have to tell Dr. Dekker about this. Maybe he can help me figure out what happened._

The officer started the car as Marianna took one last look at the beach. _I’ll still come here. I love the beach too much to stop coming because of one little incident._

“Mind if I turn on the radio?” the officer asked.

“Go ahead.”

He did so. “_In other news, a local woman by the name of Claire Castleford has been arrested for the murder of her husband, David. According to police, she stabbed him with a steak knife. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, Munro, but I don’t think that’s what steak knives are generally used for.”_

_ “No, Poe, they’re used for cutting steak. That’s why they’re called steak knives.”_

“Ha!” the officer laughed. “Love these two!”

Marianna was not listening. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. As she began to doze off, she thought to herself, _One thing’s for sure: I’ll never let this happen to me again._


End file.
